The Awesome Penguin Adventures
by ChickeeSaber
Summary: This is one of the books of this series. There is a brave penguin who, along with her friends, has adventures. This is no ordinary penguin, she is red and doesn't get tired or scared. She encounters some problems, but always gets out without a scratch.


The Awesome Penguin Adventures Book 1

By Savannah Hassel

Once upon a time there lived a penguin named Savannah. Now this penguin was not a normal penguin, for it had red feathers. Savannah was always up for adventures, and everybody loved her for that. She never felt ill, got headaches, got worn out, or even got hungry, but of course she ate. Savannah was very popular, and everybody said she stood for something- Super Animal Veterinarian Apple Number Napkin Acorn Hollow. This was the funniest name Savannah's friend's made up so far. Their last one was funny also, but not as quite- Sunshine As Veered As Num Nets At Hunny. Nobody knew what that meant, so they came up with the Super Animal Veterinarian one.

One day, Savannah was feeling anxious about adventure. Her friends said that she should just waddle around and let some energy out. Savannah was just waddling like the penguin she was, but then she saw something shiny across the snow. The shiny thing was way to far out there, but then again, Savannah was an adventurer. She thought to herself, _maybe I can go find my friends; they would like to go with me to find out what that is. I am sure they would be most curious. _

As Savannah looked up, she found that upon the top of the mountain, there were these odd looking penguins. These penguins had no beaks, odd, different colored feathers, and they seemed tall, even from this far away. Next to them was a triangular, soft, thing that opened on one end. She thought it was there home, their cave. A very odd cave.

Savannah rushed back to her friends and told them what she saw. "Lets go find out what it is," suggested Shayla, the funny penguin. "Surely you wouldn't want to go near those very large penguins would you? Savannah said they looked odd!" Cried Sydney, the youngest penguin.

"Who cares if they are big? They wont hurt us, remember the cod all penguins take?"

"Shayla, I may be young, but I know that big penguins are bad, and that I should not be eating this yellow snow right now."

"Umm, Sydney…"

"That's enough guys," said Savannah, "we will go see them. If one of you doesn't want to go then we will leave them behind, get the shiny thing, and come back to show them."

"No," Sydney bravely stepped up, "I will go. I can do this, although, I do hate huge penguins. They could possibly eat us!"

"Sydney is right," said Shayla, "something horrible could happen to one of us, or even all of us."

"Oh what a bunch of nonsense!" Savannah said. "This is an opportunity for adventure, and I am going to take it!" And so Savannah waddled towards the shiny thing and to her surprise, everybody followed her. When they reached the shiny thing, Savannah picked it up, and froze in place. Shayla asked what was wrong, but Savannah just pointed up. Everybody heard people talking. The very odd, big penguins were talking. "Oh my flute! It is lost!" Cried a tiny voice. "Oh darling, you must not worry. Where did you last see your flute?" Said a deeper, louder voice.

"It was in my tent, under my pillow. I woke up and put it on the crate next to the… OH NO! My flute must have fallen down the cliff!" The little voice started crying.

"It is alright darling. Why don't we do something to cheer you up? Maybe we could sing our song."

"O.K."

This was the song:

You tuck me in

_Turn down the lights_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_ You brush my teeth and comb my hair_

_ Had to drop me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back_

_ And you were to do it all alone_

_ Make a living make a home_

_ It must have been as hard as it could be_

_ And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_ Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_ You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_ Caterpillar in the tree_

_ How you wander who you'll be_

_ Came so far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_ Don't you worry hold on tight_

_ Promise you there'll come a day_

_ Butterfly fly away_

_ Butterfly fly away_

_You've been waiting for this day_

_ Take your dreams and make them all come true_

_ Butterfly fly away_

_ You've been waiting for this day_

_ All alone and know what just to do_

_ Butterfly_

_ Butterfly_

_ Butterfly_

_Butterfly fly away_

_ Butterfly fly away_

_ Hope you find your way in all the things_

_ You wish and care about_

_ Hope you find your way_

_ Butterfly fly away_

_ Butterfly fly away_

The penguins were crying. This was so sad, but there was absolutely no way to give it back. They couldn't throw it, climb it up, or anything like that. The penguins felt horrible, but they did make an amazing discovery. The little voice started talking, "It is ok that I lost my flute. I have another, but it is at home. I hope that whoever finds it has a good time with it. I know I did." "That's my girl," said the larger voice.

This made the penguins feel better, and excited, because now they could keep the flute. They decided to play with it, but first they'd better get back. They could here their parents calling for dinner. As soon as they got back they told their stories of the flute.

That is how the story of the adventurous penguins goes.

THE END

JUST KIDDING

Until book 2


End file.
